


Working to Completion

by countessofbiscuit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Arc, Angst, Gen, Possessive Anakin, Siege of Mandalore, season 5 feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/pseuds/countessofbiscuit
Summary: Regret, Loneliness, Beginning: or, Moments in the journey of a Padawan





	Working to Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Three prompts (and two treats) for JediFest's December Drabbles 2017.

**Anakin: Regret**

Anakin’s boots squelched as he paced outside the Chamber.  
She’d accused him of not trying hard enough!  
Should he have forced his way into the prison? _Made a scene_ , to use an Obi-Wan expression? Overpowering Fox and the troopers would have looked conspiratorial. It would have condemned them both.

But overpowering _his Padawan_ …  
Arresting her plunge with an outstretched hand, extending through the Force to bind her arms and draw her into his grasp so he could _fix_ this himself…  
He’d only underestimated her resolve, not his own strength.  
Anakin stopped abruptly. She was right. He should have tried harder.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

**Ahsoka: Loneliness**

Ahsoka’s tired feet carried her there before she’d realised her heading, wretchedness numbing her senses. She’d needed to _move_ , to distance herself from those who might talk her out of her decision and convince her that the faint wrongness she’d felt around the Temple was just ‘the cloud of the dark side’ everyone was always moaning about. As if it were trivial, universal, and that somehow made it _okay_.  
  
But she’d arrived at someplace even worse. The barracks were bristling with it. So with leaden legs, Ahsoka retreated again from where she no longer belonged, whispering goodbye to the boys. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

**Rexsoka: Beginning**

_Docking in ten._  
That’s all the comm had said.  
Ahsoka had paced the length of the corridor for most of those ten standard minutes, certain the blunt communique could only mean that Hera couldn’t bring herself to spell it out:  
_Friend not located._  
_Friend not responsive._  
_Friend not willing._  
So when she heard the hatch activate and footsteps approach, she couldn’t even look until bravery and awkwardness compelled her to turn around. She feebly tried to mask her disappointment, but then the Spectres smiled, parted, and revealed the old face of a fresh start.  
The Captain had answered her call.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

(and a piece of coal no one asked for, but it fit the Season 5 theme)

**Rex & Fox: APB**

Rex scribbled his designation on the datapad and then threw the stylus at Fox hard enough to scratch the glass between them. The detention center’s lights were exacerbating his headache and his awful mood.  
“What are you so torn up about? I’ve got dead troopers back there.”  
Rex scowled. “Yeah, well, get used—”  
He pulled himself up, but the damage was done.  
“Go on,” Fox sneered, leaning towards the pane, “Say it. ‘Get used to it.’ D’you know how fucked up that sounds? Listen to yourself, Captain.”  
Rex knew. He’d been listening to himself say the wrong things all day.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

(and a Siege of Mandalore stocking stuffer)

**Any Clone Trooper + Any Clone Wars General: Ghosts**

The trooper had died of a blaster to the heart, but an ugly gash down the length of his torso would say otherwise. Rex had killed Dino when she couldn’t, but asking him to maul his brother, to slice his own 501st blues with her saber so it’d look convincing would’ve been too much. So while Rex raked through the earth with the butt of his blaster behind her, Ahsoka ignited her shoto with a trembling hand.  
This act would make ghosts of them both. It might just save her captain’s life, but it would crush her soul to pieces.


End file.
